pluviophile
by takanashi ageha
Summary: Sambaran petir yang samar, meski hujan tak kunjung turun pun, aku tetap di sini, bersama dengan dirimu. Didedikasikan untuk event #KARUISOWEEEEEK


Pagi itu, Karma kembali terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian menatap jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup gorden.

Tubuhnya segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, kakinya melangkah menuju jendela kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Karma berdiri.

Tangan mulai membuka gorden itu, menunjukkan pemandangan kota di luar dari ketinggian apartemen.

Cuacanya sedikit tidak baik, karena terlihat air hujan turun di bawah awan gelap dan langit abu yang turut menghiasi pemandangan gedung-gedung di luar.

Namun untuk Karma, mungkin cuaca ini adalah sedikit kabar baik baginya.

* * *

 **pluviophile**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_

 _Eniwei, fic ini daku dedikasikan spesial untuk event #KARUISOWEEEEEK_

 _Prompts :_ _ **Merah**_ _dan_ _ **Cincin**_

 _"Karena daku tahu fic ini tidaklah sesempurna buatan tangan dewa."_

* * *

Begitu memasuki _cafe_ , Karma langsung menduduki kursi untuk dua orang yang terletak di paling ujung, dekat jendela.

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa?"

"Yang biasa."

"Maaf?" pelayan itu hanya bisa memasang wajah kebingungan mendengar pernyataan dari _customer_ nya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kubilang, _yang biasa_."

"Maaf, tapi yang biasa itu—"

"Aduh! Sini, sini, biar aku yang urus! Maaf, ya, orang ini pekerja baru di sini. Yang biasa, ya? Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar," perkataannya diputus oleh pelayan lain yang langsung mengambil alih.

Karma hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah dua pelayan itu sejenak, kemudian kembali menjatuhkan fokus pada rintik hujan di luar.

Hujan. Entah sejak kapan, Karma mulai menyukainya, entah juga kalau-kalau ia juga bisa membencinya. Karma sendiri tidak mengerti.

Dan untuk datang ke tempat ini, sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi dirinya setiap kali hujan turun di pagi hari.

Hanya untuk menghabis-habiskan waktu dan mengingat kenangan masa lalu saja.

"Permisi, maaf menunggu," suara seorang pelayan memecahkan ketenangan Karma.

Dua cangkir teh dan dua piring panekuk hangat sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

Yang satu ia tarik mendekatinya, sementara yang satu lagi ia dorong untuk menempati posisi di seberangnya.

Sengaja. Bukan karena Karma ingin menghabiskan keduanya, tetapi ini hanyalah sajian untuk seseorang yang lain, meskipun kursi di seberangnya sama sekali tidak ditempati.

 _Seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi._

Alih-alih menyantap sajian di hadapannya, Karma justru mengeluarkan sebatang bunga.

Anyelir merah. Karena Karma pernah berjanji padanya untuk memberikan bunga dengan warna favoritnya setiap hari.

Namun apa daya bila yang diberi tidak akan pernah kembali?

" _Karma-kun,"_

 _"Kurasa... Mungkin kita akan sulit untuk bertemu kembali."_

Karma hanya bisa menghela napas, memandangi tatanan di hadapannya yang rapi, namun tanpa seseorang yang hadir menyempurnakan formasi itu.

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku akan pindah... musim panas ini."_

Teh dan panekuk yang sedaritadi diabaikannya sudah mulai mendingin.

Karma mungkin tidak selera untuk menyantapnya, meskipun penampilan sajiannya terlihat sangat menarik untuk sekadar dilihat oleh mata.

" _Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"_

 _"...Karena kupikir.. Aku takut menyakiti Karma-kun."_

 _"Tapi aku percaya, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, kok. Pasti."_

Dirinya ingat pertama kali mengajaknya ke tempat ini, saat itu hujan juga turut menemani.

Hanya untuk menyatakan perasaan cinta yang sudah dipendamnya sekian lama.

Dari orang asing, kemudian menjadi teman dekat, dan pada akhirnya, semuanya berubah karena ada cinta yang mulai bersemi diantara keduanya..

Hujan dan tempat ini sudah seperti sesuatu yang spesial untuk menjalin cinta mereka setelahnya, sampai mereka lulus SMP, sampai mereka SMA meskipun berbeda sekolah, bahkan sampai dirinya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berpisah.

Entah sudah berapa kali Karma menghela napas.

Namun yang terburuknya bukanlah ketika Karma berpisah dengan dirinya.

Tetapi perasaan cintanya yang masih terus saja menguar-nguar dalam hatinya, seperti tiada henti.

Tidak, dirinya memang ternyata belum bisa melepaskannya.

Kotak cincin di dalam kantungnya terus bersembunyi dengan tenang, menunggu saatnya tiba untuk menunjukkan pesonanya di hadapan sosok yang ia cintai.

Tapi mana mungkin?

Karma hanya bisa menertawakan dirinya dalam hati.

Cinta yang pedih seperti ini rupanya masih bisa membuatnya tetap dalam candu, dirinya seperti dibodohi secara tidak sadar.

Bukannya tidak percaya, namun takdir sudah seperti menentangnya, mengatakan pada Karma berkali-kali ia harus berhenti berharap.

Janji akan bertemu lagi yang diucapkannya waktu itu mungkin hanyalah sekadar untaian kata-kata kosong yang tidak bermakna.

Ponsel Karma berdering, memecahkan kembali ketenangan yang sudah cukup lama melanda.

"Nagisa? Kenapa kau menelepon?"

 _"Tidak, kupikir aku mau bertemu denganmu. Kau juga sudah lama kan tidak meneleponku lagi?"_

Karma kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Nanti kalau aku tidak sibuk aku pasti telepon, kok."

" _Kau hampir seminggu mengatakan hal yang sama, lho. Kau pikir aku bisa terus-terusan menunggu? Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan, sih?"_

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya melakukan kebiasaan sehari-hari saja di suatu tempat, lagipula aku juga butuh menenangkan diri, Nagisa," Karma memijit keningnya, kemudian mengheela napas sekali lagi. "Baiklah, baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke rumahmu sekarang?"

" _Iya, sampai nanti, Karma-kun. Aku mencintaimu."_

Telepon kemudian diputus.

Tidak. Kalimat terakhir itu, Karma sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Seperti kalimat tidak penting yang sekadar lewat di telinganya saja.

Karena kalimat itu bukanlah berasal dari bibir dirinya.

Mata Karma kembali menatap seberangnya.

Harusnya, anyelir merah itu tidak ia berikan padanya, melainkan Nagisa.

Harusnya, kotak cincin yang sejak berbulan-bulan lalu bersembunyi di dalam kantungnya, itu juga diberikan pada Nagisa.

Bukan dirinya.

Sadarlah, dirinya tidak akan kembali lagi dalam pelukan Karma.

Entah sudah berapa kali, Karma mungkin menyakiti banyak orang, karena cintanya yang tidak akan kembali itu.

Namun bolehkah jika Karma terus seperti ini? Seperti seorang tuan putri yang menunggu dijemput pangeran yang mungkin hanyalah sebatas angan-angan saja.

Karma mengecek ponselnya, masih pukul sembilan pagi lewat.

Harusnya Karma masih bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di sini, tapi apa boleh buat, jika pacar yang sekarang memintanya untuk bertemu kembali setelah hampir seminggu?

Tangannya mengambil selembar tisu, kemudian menuliskan pesan ke atasnya.

 _"_ _Aku berangkat, ya."_

 _"_ _Hati-hati disana, kabar-kabari aku, ya."_

 _"_ _Iya, sampai jumpa lagi, Karma-kun."_

 _"_ _Oh, iya, ini untukmu juga. Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberikan bunga imitasi, lain kali, aku pasti akan memberikanmu yang asli, kau mau yang seperti apa?"_

 _"_ _Apapun itu, aku suka warna merah."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, kalau kau kembali, aku akan memberikannya untukmu."_

Teh yang sudah dingin diminumnya sedikit, kemudian ditinggalkannya begitu saja, bersamaan dengan selembar uang kertas, dan selembar tisu yang sudah tergores tinta pulpen.

 _Kita akan bertemu kembali, Yuuma-kun._

Beserta juga kotak cincin yang akhirnya ikut diletakkan di atas mejanya yang sudah ditinggal.

 **End**

* * *

 **Coretan Author :**

 **HAI HAI! AGE KEMBALI LAGI YOMAN YOSIS!**

 **Akhirnya, setelah daku parno cukup panjang (?) untuk mengikuti event ini, bolak-balik menulis dengan ide yang berbeda-beda, nangis sana-sini minta curhat, akhirnya lahirlah fic yang tidak jelas ini spesial untuk kalian semua jugaa :3 terimakasih untuk haru-chan dan segenap manusia yang tidak disebutkan namanya (?) sudah mau mendengarkan ocehan daku tentang ini, daku memang sayang kalian semua :')**

 **Oh yaa, eniwei pluviophile di judul ini artinya "pencinta hujan" yaa, kali-kali ada yang sedang menerka-nerka apa artinya, dan anyelir merah, atau bahasa bagusnya carnation, daku kudu cari dulu di hanakotoba, biar cocok gitu (?) ini artinya "my heart aches for you", "deep love", dan "admiration", yaa kalau ternyata gacocok sama ceritanya yaudah deh abaikan aja**

 **Huhu, daku serius sampai saat publish pun, masih parno sama tulisannya :') ya intinya review kalian nantinya sangat mendukungku banget sekali lah :')**

 **Terimakasih kembali!**

 **-t.a**


End file.
